Madison Pink
Name: Madison Pink Relations: Arlene McGreen(mother from adoption), Carl McGreen(brother from adoption) Love interest(s): Dallondo(previously), Rodger(currently) Occupation: Private (military) Age(Currently in series): 13 Nickname(s): Maddi(by almost everyone), Mads(by almost everyone) Soldier girl, Rodger's (Soldier) girlfriend, Rodger's little princess, sugar pumpkin (by Rodger), Darling (by Rodger), Pinky, Sista(by Carl), Fluffison(when fluffy) Personality: Madison is a very childlike individual, dressing up and having sleepovers with her friends with picking on her brother, Carl. Arlene adopted Madison when Madison was only 11 years old, and with the confusion that they're siblings due to them not looking alike whatsoever, her last name was made up to "pink" for her fur color. Madison at first is like an anti-social due to a past that she had to make her become an orphan. But when meeting Rodger, Robert, and Dorn, she learns to befriend them and even have a crush on Rodger; Thus calling him "Sempai." It was when Madison joined the military on her 13th birthday that made her become a little overconfident and headstrong, she's only in the "private" rank because of her age only allows her to do so. Being a tendon or a Springy dallon, she can move very fast and be flexable with places along with being skilled with a gun. Even though she feels same way for Rodger, she still acts creeped out about his antics such as stalking her with security cameras or starring at her weirdly. Other than that, she can be very overprotective when someone badmouths him. One of her biggest flaws; however, is having an easy temper and being overprotective of her friends, even Dorn. But Lord, no one will save you from her wrath. Unlike Carl, she likes to get into trouble, but only for justice. Like chasing down the Awesome Squad with her newfound partner, Larklin Daller because of them being responsible for murder. Appearance: Madison in normal appearance has pink fur, long blonde hair that moves in a direction based on her emotions, teal colored eyes, and a seebone which is made of pyrite. She mostly wears a pink shirt with blue pants and brown shoes with occasionally rainbow socks. Her fur seems to 'fluff' a bit after drying it, making her 'fluffison'. In her military outfit, she looks generally the same except wearing a black sleeveless tank with a pink stripe attached to it, and a white mask around her eyes, resembling Gumi from the Vocaloid music animation; 'Muzzle of Nemesis' by MOTHY with black shirts and black combat boots. Trivia: Madison's family and town was destroyed by a mob, making her the only survivor. Madison spys on Rodger as much as he does her Madison has a hatred for the Awesome Squad for killing Clark Dread who they assume is a good guy. She has the most tension with Static Boy than the others, with him acting very flirty with he and giving her a hard time. At the orphanage, Madison had an old friend named Dallondo who was in love with her but ran away and apparently went insane. Madison was inspired by the creator's friend ('sister') named Madison Tucker Madison has a private rank in the military and becomes partners with Larklin Daller Madison has been bullied in her life by a dallon named Zack in the military, she beat him up furiously in anger, but he lived soon after, but then he was killed by Dallondo. Madison and Larklin were kidnapped by Dallondo in 'A yandere's love' First appearance: 'The Soldier Snatcher' Latest appearance: 'A yandere's love'